Silicon carbide (SiC) semiconductor materials can exist in various crystalline forms and can be used to construct a range of SiC based circuits and devices. In comparison with the commonly used silicon, SiC materials possess properties such as a wide bandgap structure and higher breakdown field. These properties make SiC materials attractive for a wide range of circuits and applications including high power electronics.
A field-effect transistor (FET) is a transistor that uses an electric field to control the shape and in turn the conductivity of a channel of one type of charge carrier in a semiconductor material. FETs are unipolar transistors that involve single-carrier-type operation. FETs can be structured to include an active channel through which majority charge carriers, e.g., such as electrons or holes, flow from a source to a drain. The main terminals of a FET include a source, through which the majority carriers enter the channel; a drain, through which the majority carriers leave the channel; and a gate, the terminal that modulates the channel conductivity. For example, source and drain terminal conductors can be connected to the semiconductor through ohmic contacts. The channel conductivity is a function of the potential applied across the gate and source terminals.